


Indulge Me

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Seriously the best ending I can think of, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: After the Masquerade, the Apprentice finds that they have grown to love all of them. So a proposition is made that they can’t deny. A night of passion ensues.Gender neutral and ambiguous Apprentice. So enjoy that. Because clearly this is the best ending.





	Indulge Me

The Best Ending I can think of: 

The apprentice had been brought back from the dead twice, and had traded spots with Lucio twice. And they were tired. 

So very tired. 

All they had wanted was a little bit of rest. So the countess had given them a room to stay in after the masquerade. A room where they were currently residing, all alone, in the middle of the night. 

They laid there pouting, and shifting in the plush bed. They were used to the exciting flirtation from their friends, and had found themselves with each individual sharing rooms consistently, so being alone in a big bed was unsettling to say the least. Plus the endless flirting and dancing had riled them up so much it was hard to get asleep. 

That's when the first knock came, The Apprentice stood up and shuffled quickly over to the door to answer it. They were in a borrowed robe from Nadia that almost hid nothing, but it hid less on Julian. 

“Well I you see...I was kind of wondering if you maybe. Wanted too…” The doctor shifted uncomfortable in the doorway. 

“You can come in Julian.” The apprentice smiled, leading him inside. However, before the door could close, white hair and violet eyes appeared. 

“Illya? What are you doing here?” Asra was standing a few steps away, his eyes wide. 

Julian blushed looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. “I just thought, maybe….” 

 

“That they didn’t want to be alone? Is that it?” Asra smirked taking a few steps into the room. 

“Yeah I suppose that is a good Idea we all had…” Nadia’s voice was next, taking a few steps forward to touch the apprentice’s face lovingly. 

“Wait hang on. We are all going to stay here with them? I mean it just seems crowded here...I don’t really think-” 

 

“Illya, it’s really up to them isn’t it? If they want us all to stay.” 

The Apprentice couldn’t help but nod. “I do. I really do want you all to stay. I guess I couldn’t say it before...but I care for all of you. I want.. I want to be with you all. Please.” 

Nadia, who had not let go of the Apprentice’s face had leaned forward with a smile. “Is that really what you want my dear?” Their noses almost touched. 

Asra and Julian had moved to either side of The Apprentice leaning in close to them. They gulped and nodded, feeling a heat rise in their chest, it only rose quicker as Nadia pushed the group toward the bed. 

The group fell onto the bed, with Nadia taking the lead to run her fingers up and down the apprentice’s body, removing the robe quickly. This causes a small moan to escape their lips. Asra then quickly starts peppering kisses along the Apprentice’s jaw and neck, while Julian began work on the rest of the groups clothes. 

Nadia was straddling the apprentice, Julian was behind her working on exposing her breasts. His hands working around her body, as Nadia grinded her hips against the apprentice looking for some sort of friction. Julian was placing careful kisses along her shoulder. 

A small moan escaped their lips, as Asra’s hands found a place on their chest and nipples, his fingers twisting each one which caused a hip buck into Nadia. Who chuckled and moved her hands to the Apprentice’s arms and down to intwine their fingers together.

There was nothing but undergarments between the group soon and the apprentice was almost begging with their whimpers for them to be gone. It was torture, beautiful, sexy torture. 

“What’s that?” Nadia had leaned forward their bodies almost flush dismissing Asra’s groping with swift movement.

“Please...I want more.” The groan escaped them as the bucked their hips again into Nadia. 

The Countess chuckled, “Impatient.” She tugged on the apprentice’s undergarments before exposing her own. Her hands immediately leaving the apprentice to caress their sex. 

Julian and Asra had moved to each other beginning to work on their own hardness as Nadia lowered her head to pleasure the apprentice. Her tongue and mouth working around their sex with ease. 

It was Julian’s hands the were next on The Apprentice touching their chest and nipples. The Doctors long digits work to pinch and pull at them, as his mouth kissed and bit their neck leaving small love bites and bruises. 

The apprentice never expected this to happen, they could feel their legs stiffening and clenching as Nadia pleasured them with only her mouth. So when she pulled away licking her lips the Apprentice reached out almost ready to pull her back down, they were so close to cumming that it was almost cruel. 

“Sorry my dear but I can’t, not yet. It wouldn’t be fair.” She moved her hips again and the Apprentice could feel her slick against their leg. She used both of her hands to guide the apprentice’s fingers to her vagina. They got the message, and quickly stuck two fingers inside. They were about to use the other hand to rub her clit when there was pressure on their shoulder pushing them down. 

Asra was in between their legs, his fingers slick against their ass. Is that where he disappeared to for a moment? To get lube? The apprentice was so starry eyed and high that they hadn’t noticed his disappearance. His fingers were working on prepping the apprentice their cock pressed against them, their other hand pressed holding them down. When he pulled his fingers out, he wasn’t gone for long as his cock slid in right afterward. 

The apprentice arched their back at the sudden entry their fingers still working Nadia as she grinned against their hand. There was so much stimulation that they weren’t sure how much longer they could last. With Julians expert fingers working their nipples and Asra working their sex, it wouldn’t be long. 

Nadia soon removed their fingers that were slick with her juices, and the Apprentice absentmindedly wiped them on the sheets. The Apprentice could feel themselves getting close again, this time by Asra’s hands. When he removed himself, they could tell he and Nadia were both close. 

That was when Julian took his place, his hands moving up and down their thighs. Julian was careful, aware and so very hard. He rocked into their ass easily, and if it weren’t for the apprentice finally figuring out the plan, they would have came right there. 

The plan was they would all cum at the same time. 

Realization dawned on them as Asra and Nadia leaned over them, Nadia kissing their shoulder and neck, Asra kissing their much neglected lips. Asra placed a hand on Nadia’s breast and another worked his hard cock, as Nadia grinded against The Apprentice. 

Asra started working his tongue inside their mouth as the apprentice groaned. Julian’s long, deft fingers working on their sex as he grinded into their ass. When Asra pulled away for air, the apprentice was seeing stars. 

All that stimulation had came to a head when they realized that with a single push from Julian that they began to cum. 

In fact the whole group began to cum and they could feel it. It was a chorus of moans inside the room, and the Apprentice could swear they blacked out stars in the corner of their eyes. 

The room was spinning as Nadia reached over to grab a towel and their underwear. It was easy clean up with Nadia’s expertise, the aftercare was careful with caresses and kisses from their friends turned lovers. 

It was the perfect ending.


End file.
